


Affectus

by MiraiZai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst is my forte did i say that, Deviates From Canon, FFXV Spoilers, Ignis is trying his best, Just dont read unless you've finished the game, M/M, just a lot of angst, letting out my feelings by writing, slight AU, the ending KILLED me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiZai/pseuds/MiraiZai
Summary: It's been some while since we have first seen the light. The sun rose a decade later when he returned to our sides. The warmth of the sun tingled on the back of my neck. Starscourge's curse was lifted and peace was brought to us again. But, where is he? Is he alright?"Your Majesty..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write some more angst because I can't help it you know? I like writing it with the descriptive paragraphs and such. Also presumably, the whole 'boyband' dies to save the world from its darkness so it deviates from the so-called canon ending. So it's an AU in some ways. And, If I slip up any where, my bad.
> 
> FFXV does not belong to me.

The flashes and clanks of the daemon’s swords raged throughout the nights blanket of darkness all around them. Of course, Ignis could hear it. But not see it. He’s been used to the darkness for over ten years by now. He could feel the waves of wind brushing against his face from the swishes of the attacks, swiftly dodging and moving with ease. Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto were all out fending off the daemons so they would not go after Noctis. There was blaring shots of gunfire and grunts of assault against the night’s monsters.

“Not exactly easy stuff, huh?” Prompto’s voice cheered from a couple feet away.

Ignis could easily perceive where he was. His voice bellowed from 49 degrees to the right, otherwise known as northeast. While Gladio was around 156 degrees to the left, Northwest. They were formed in a somewhat triangle. As the hours flew by, there was eventually two smaller daemons left.

“These two are the last ones! Let’s take ‘em out!” Gladiolus’ voice shouted from a few meters to the right.

Ignis ran towards Gladio’s voice which got closer as he sprinted, he eventually heard lighter footsteps. That must’ve been Prompto.

“Think it’s about time we settle this.” Ignis called to the others. “Yeah!” Prompto and Gladio cried out.

As the three men huddles around the two daemon’s with quick movement, the daemon’s began melting down. Ignis felt a sudden warmth on his back.

“No way...” Prompto trailed off. His steps treaded lightly in the asphalt as he walked away from the group.

“Did he actually do it?” Gladio’s voice seemed a slight bit higher than usual, a shocked tone ringing through his voice.

The two were looking at the rising sun’s orange and magenta sky. It seems as the king did his duty. He gave peace to all, he lifted the Starscourge curse with a few moments time. Ignis’ head popped up and turned.

“Noct. We need to see him.”

The group picked up their heels and turned to go see Noctis in his throne room. The thumps of hard soled boots were sounding out through the dawn air, Ignis almost ran into a few things but Gladio pulled him away.

Ignis' memory was filled with Noctis' smiles and small bits of laughter. The one time when he was in high school, Noctis came home from the arcade and plopped himself on the couch. Noctis began to speak and tell Ignis about what Prompto got himself into. Apparently, Noct was talking about how Gladio always wanted him on time for his lessons and Prompto started to mimic how Gladiolus would converse to Noctis about his schedules with training in a impersonating tone, but Prompto didn't notice Gladio was only a foot behind him. Noctis wanted to let him know but it was already too late. Gladio had took Prompto by the collar of his school uniform and dragged him off. Noctis' face was pasted with a smile and his eyes let Ignis know he was enjoying talking about it. Then that voice of happiness was stopped by Noctis laughing. His laughter was almost killing Ignis inside. Ignis wanted to make Noctis laugh from his own jokes, but he was his advisor. Noctis might have been taken aback if he began to joke around so suddenly, so Ignis just watched him tell his story while his own face was riddled with a happy smile.

They aboard the elevator, pressing the one lit up button to go to the throne room. The doors slid upon its tracks, and closed. They waited as the elevator begun its climb to to the floor where Noct was. There was no time for questions. They needed to see if he was alright. They can't worry themselves than they already have. The doors slid open for them to see the throne room's door. The group of three approached the door. Prompto stepped forward to grab a hold of the handles, then pushed. There sat the throne room, windows shattered to bits along the walls on the left side of the chamber. The stairs leading to the chair above were almost perfectly intact. The group looked above, trying to make out the throne from the bottom. Gladio saw a small tuft of cesious hair. Prompto began rushing up the stairs when he stopped halfway. 

"Noct...?"

Gladio began his descent to where Prompto was, Ignis followed after his steps behind him a few meters. Gladio stopped beside Prompto, his face twisted into a state of shock. Ignis bumped into the larger man's back by accident. Ignis opened his mouth but the blonde gunner whispered a few words.

"This... isn't a joke, right?"

The sunlight's ray sparkled upon Noctis' hunched over form, the shadows lurked over his face as a small smile was left on his lips and a rather large sword impaled into his torso. 

"He's gone." Gladiolus put the truth down and that truth left a remark in Ignis' heart.

Prompto's legs shook as he nearly fell, Gladio catching him before he tumbled over. Prompto stared at Noctis' lifeless body before he begun to wail, hot tears streamed down his cheeks. Ignis felt his heart shatter like glass. Ignis felt the rail beside him and grabbed on tightly to it. Small drops of tears fell down his chiseled cheeks as he sobbed quietly. Ignis was surprised he could even cry from his left eye wound. The larger man spoke up,

"Noct came back to us, aura of someone who felt more like Royalty than he was before," Gladiolus' voiced cracked at the end, but he kept speaking with a tone of voice that felt resolute. "He came back to us many times stronger. Yet he was still the same in some ways. He wasn't stuck up even though he was the King of Lucis and Eos. He talked to us, like we were family. Noctis restored peace to Eos by bringing back the light. He had to... pass. To save us."

Prompto was in Gladio's arms, bawling into the other's chest. Gladio couldn't look away from his deceased form. He looked happy. He knew he had to die. But he wasn't scared at all. He had his resolve and he stuck to it. Ignis was behind Gladio holding onto the rail with white knuckles. Gladio reached an arm back and held Ignis' shoulder, the other jumping with surprise before standing up right and walking up more. 

"Iggy..." Gladio whispered under his breath.

Ignis kept making his way up before he swept his boot forward, hitting something hard. His hand reached out to touch something slightly ragged, it was Noctis' hair. Ignis couldn't help but let more tears fall from his eyes. He gently brushed his hand down the back of his head as he inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. His lips opening slightly before he whispered,

"Noctis. I didn't get to tell you this when you were here. I dislike myself for not, but I never got to because I was horrified how you would react and I just couldn't find the best moment for it. What I was going to tell you, is that... I loved you. I loved you ever since we were just teens. I didn't realize what love was like for a long time until I found myself thinking of you more and more. Your laughs, your smiles, everything that you did just seemed so perfect. Then when you disappeared, it had felt so lonely. So dark. I knew Prompto and Gladio were there but without you, it just didn't feel right. I once had cried myself to sleep one night. I felt astray in the midst of all the darkness and loneliness I had been feeling. But the next night, I knew you were coming back. I just didn't know when. But when you did, I has a strange feeling of hope and courage put on my shoulder. You felt more determined and in that moment, I knew you were going to be there for us all. Even over a decade later I still loved you, nothing could've changed that emotion. But here we are. You're here on the throne like this. It's... It's more than enough to put me... over the edge. It hurts me more than a flesh wound or an arm being taken away. I love you still. I know I'll have to move on. But, grieving is the only thing that seems easier than that... Rest in peace, King."

Ignis pulled away from Noct's deceased form and passed the two's side, continuing to walk down the flight of steps. Gladio pushed Prompto gently from his chest, gesturing that they need to leave. Prompto nodded and walked behind Gladio's back. Gladio reached the bottom of the steps and touched Ignis' shoulder once more.

"You... okay Iggy?" His voice echoed with concern for the man. 

"I'm reasonably stable now." He responded with a sigh.

"If you want, we can leave you to think in here. We'll be outside for a few minutes."

Prompto's cerulean eyes looked over at Gladiolus and took a deep inhale,

"Gladio, you go ahead. I... need to talk to Ignis"

"Right. I'll wait by the elevator." Gladio's feet shifted forward, stood at the door, made a long bow of respect for the deceased King and left the chamber.

There was silence for a few moments after the echoing sound of the door shutting. Ignis' face looked pale and his cheeks were reddened, with splashes of tear stains.

"Hey Iggy?" Prompto's voice was shadowed with sadness, as they all were.

"Prompto? How do you feel about... this event?" Ignis vocalized.

"Oh... I... It's really hard how to say what I'm feeling. I guess it's sadness. We're all upset about this. It's just a fact." Prompto's eyes shifted from Ignis to the ground.

"I have something I'd like to confess." Ignis' head looked at the steps to the left of his body, taking in all the little aspects of the marble stone.

"Y-Yeah, sure go ahead." 

"You see. I have almost always loved Noct. Even if he was far out of reach, I couldn't stop thinking of him like that. I was planning to tell him how I felt a little while after coming to rescue you, but the Crystal took him. The decade passed and the love never sunk away. Now, with him here like that..."

Silence filled the air as Ignis shakily sighed.

"Iggy... I'm sorry. Is that what you whispered to him back there? Your confession?" Prompto held Ignis' hands as he inquired about the time before.

"Yes. I know it's strange of me to do so. Yet, I felt as if he could hear my voice somewhere. Like he has been watching over us." Ignis' grip in Prompto's hands tightened.

"He must be watching, he's probably shaking his head at how down in the dumps we are right now, haha." Prompto smiled as tears welled in his eyes as he looked down.

"Yes. I do feel a strange presence. I feel much more safe than usual. Do you?" 

"Mm, I do." Prompto let go of Iggy's hands gentle and slowly before gasping. "We need to bury his body. I can't believe we didn't think of that. Geez, how clueless can we be?"

"No. It's alright. That's his throne. He was our saviour to this world. If he died saving the world on that very throne, then... I believe it's alright to let him stay there."

Ignis thought it would scar him to let him sit there and not have a proper burial, but that was Noctis' throne he's been waiting to take hold of for a whole decade. He should lay in peace there.

"You sure Iggy? Doesn't it hurt to think of him sitting there though?"

Prompto was very insightful of what others had been feeling since he was in middle school, seeing through Ignis like this was pretty natural to him.

"Yes, it does hurt. That is his own place and I will not disturb it. Except that the sword piercing through him like that, it is not exactly right. Do you think... one of us could pull it out and lay it down beside him?" Ignis' tone softened and clenched his fists resisting to let wails go. Prompto whispered a quick, "Be right back." before running towards the doors.

He pushed them open calling out to Gladiolus who'd been waiting patiently near the elevator. He jogged back into the room then Prompto requested, "Hey. Gladio? I know it seems too early to do so, but could you remove that sword from him and... lay it down beside the throne? Iggy and I think it's best if we let him rest there, but the sword-" Gladiolus cut Prompto off with a large hand raising and landing to rustle of the blonde's soft pieces of hair. "You can leave it to me Prom. Just wait here. I'll get this done as quick as I can, alright?"

Ignis could feel Gladiolus' frame rush by him as the Former-Shield of Noctis Lucis Caelum climbed the stairs. Just as Gladio reached the top of the area, and was about to touch the handle of the sword; the swords disappeared into thin air with a crumbling flash of blue sparkles. His hand retracted back to his side and turned around to descend the marble white stairs.

"The sword disappeared? So... he's actually..." The younger spoke with dreading sadness still lurking within his voice.

"If it didn't dissipate prior, why would it now?" Ignis turned towards the other two.

"Maybe... his spirit was stuck here with the little magic left?" Prompto suggested a thought before Gladio piped up, "Can we still use our weapons?"

The three reached out and tried to summon their own weapons, but to no avail. They all thought the same thing, their powers weren't there after the Royal blood had passed so this was really it. Noctis has fully passed on. Prompto made a squeak of a small cry before he felt wobbly again, Gladio holding him up by his shoulder.

Ignis shuddered as realization kept being brought back to the front of his mind. He wanted to forget about what happened and move on, but damn was it near impossible for him. It's hard when someone you're deeply in love with passes on to another life before your eyes. Ignis thought that if he knew before hand, he could've possibly saved him. Then the world would still be shrouded in darkness forever, but that meant nothing to him anyways. He was still enveloped in an eternity of dark himself. His thoughts were growing more and more clouded within the moments he was standing still before Gladiolus had pat his shoulder, "Iggy. It's best we leave now."

Ignis nodded with the rarest of movement. The group turned off towards the door but stopped as they went to bow one last time.

"Farewell, your Majesty. Please, rest easy." Gladio whispered before returning to his path to the elevator. Prompto followed after him; as Ignis stayed there, there was a small brush of wind against his shoulder and that brush of wind felt strangely cold. It was almost always hot so why? Was it him? Was he there watching after us since he passed? Maybe, he was.

Ignis smiled at the ground before turning on his heel to follow the group behind his back. As the elevator flowed down the shaft of that space, there was a glow of a blue light and that blue light was Noctis. He had been watching over them since they had found his body. Before he moved on, when Ignis was there beside him... Noctis has his own words for him.

_Iggy. I'm sorry. It must've been hell not to be able to express any feelings you had towards me. It definitely hurts me in many ways to say this, but I thought back on my experience with you. I thought about my own feelings from time to time towards you. And I... I’m sorry. I can’t say I like you back in that way. I know you’re not able to hear me, but I'll be waiting for you Iggy._

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this story I cried a little bit ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ) Not going to lie yo. I tried to do the best characterizations I could do for them but I don't know how well I did. Let me know! Thanks for reading this <3


End file.
